


Beyond Everything

by SilverSnake15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Apocalypse, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Mythology References, Pregnancy, Ragnarok, Reincarnation, Religious Content, True Love, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: The destiny of the universe, and the two that were beyond everything else.





	Beyond Everything

She and her friends found themselves in what couldn't be anything other than a mansion. Somehow the tornado was still silently chasing after them, threatening to suck the life away from every member of the group. And then, it stopped, strangely frozen in place. So she had time to take in her surroundings: the walls of strong, dark glass; the large wooden basketball court everyone currently stood on, leading to a door at the far end; and the second-floor balcony they could all see onto, which hung over the court, containing a large number of statues. 

Something about the last detail, the bronze statues that were each as tall as a person, seemed strikingly familiar to her. Just as a feeling of dread began to set in, the statues all came alive, drawing twin _khopesh_ —Ancient Egyptian swords. Instinct, and that odd familiarity with the moment, told the teenage girl to hold out her hand, as if expecting something. A spear materialized in it, and suddenly all her friends held swords. There were just as many of them as there were statues. _Maybe they could fight their way out_ , she thought. But then, something else, or rather, _someone else,_ appeared too, at the head of all the statues, with several of his own spears.

He was some warrior-king from her studies, but much younger than she'd seen him before. Here, wherever they all were, he was a real, living person, perhaps six feet tall. She couldn't judge his height for sure, as he was on a higher platform, but she could judge his face.

"He's beautiful," one of her female friends gasped, looking at the man.

"Y-yeah, he is." There was no denying it; he was probably the most attractive human she'd ever seen. She couldn't stop staring at his dark eyes, the way they glimmered. He had thoughts of his own, and they held an even deeper darkness. This man was going to lead the bronze army down to the court and slaughter her and her friends.

"On my mark!" he shouted, raising a harpoon high. The statues crouched, ready to jump. She began praying to the various gods who held her heart and mind, and felt magic coursing through her veins. She could kill them all in just a few seconds. It would be all too easy to win.

All too easy.

"Wait!" she screamed, terrified of everything in one moment. She couldn't hope to proceed like this: risking the lives of her loved ones just to prove her might. That was so _wrong_. The man raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"Wait?" he echoed, thinking she was joking.

"Please. I...I know the crimes you committed—"

"You _dare—_ " He raised his weapon again, troops mimicking him. 

"Wait!" she cried another time, "Hear me out. I know what you did, but I know why you did it." Her lips spoke the story of his life, explaining how he had hurt others and done the unspeakable, all in the name of love. She stopped before the part where he should have died. "Please, I beg of you, my king, let my friends go, alive. You can have me, kill me if you want. Just please..." He nodded, and turned to the statues.

"Let them go free."

"Alive?" she said, expecting him to betray her. But he didn't. He let her friends go, and they went on through the door, after a bit of convincing on her part. Then the warrior-king jumped down to the court, and was in front of her in seconds. _Yes, he was definitely six feet. And he was about to run her through_ , she thought, visibly flinching. He noticed her fear, and lowered the harpoon to his side.

"How did you know all that about me?"

"...well, I had magic...?" Usually the characters in her historical fantasy books didn't let on that they were any different from the people in the times they visited. However, she had made the wrong choice, because her answer placed a murderous scowl on the warrior-king's face, and made his grip tighten on the handle of the harpoon.

"That's not it. _How did you know?_ "

"...history books." His shoulders slumped in shock. "My people came thousands of years after yours—"

"You're a time-traveler...So you came here to take my throne?"

"No, I—" He thrust the harpoon in her direction, giving her the handle.

"You want it? Here. _Take it. Kill me._ " 

"I don't want your throne! I don't even want to kill you! I just thought you guys were going to try to kill us first!" His eyes softened, and his thin frown turned to a sad smile that brought tears to her own eyes.

"I'm supposed to be dead. I don't know where we are, but this isn't Egypt, my home. I need to be with my love...Maybe when I die, you'll go home, too, and be with your loved ones." She heard a powerful wind behind her, and she knew it was the tornado. Apparently she would die along with him, if she didn't make a choice. _He was right, he was supposed to be dead._ So she took the harpoon, her whole being shaking as she put the sharp point to his bare chest.

"Wh-where's y-your heart?" She didn't want to cause him pain. She thought that if she stabbed him cleanly through a place like that, he'd die instantly. He was a warrior, he should know exactly where the heart is. Indeed, he pointed to her target.

"It's right here. Where my love is." She prepared to drive the blade forward. All she'd have to do was lean forward, putting all of her weight into the strike, and he would die, becoming as still as the statues he formerly (briefly) led. She couldn't stop looking at the beautiful, terrible expression on his face. He was scheming again, like he wasn't going to die at all. Or ever. Because he was a _god_.

"You tricked me!" She angrily tossed the harpoon to the side. The tornado dissipated, and then it was just the two of them in the strange space. The god smiled with genuine happiness now, appearing to be a mischievous trickster. 

"I tried to, but you didn't fall for it. Now it's just you and me, together forever, able to do anything we want, whenever we want," he said cheerfully. This was too much for her to take in. She pointed to the door at the end of the court.

"Couldn't I go through there?" He crossed his arms, happiness disappearing again.

"No. That's Nothing."

"Hey, I want to go home—"

"No, I mean, there's nothing left but us. The Norse called it Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods. The world, the gods, the entire universe—none of it exists anymore. It's this place...and us."

The girl's eyes grew wide as a few silent tears fell down her face. She was finally beginning to comprehend that she had lost everything. Her feet shuffled in the direction of the door, but the man held her close.

"You tricked me," she whispered, and he shook his head frantically.

"This was not my doing, it was simply meant to be. And before, you wanted this: everlasting peace, freedom gained through ultimate power, an existence not involving anyone who could hurt you. In keeping me alive, choosing not to end me, you _saved_ my life. I was Horus, Apollo, Jesus, among others. I'm here with you, in this form. We were meant to be together, can't you feel it? Can't you see?...Close your eyes, I'll show you." 

With no other option, she closed her eyes, and saw and breathed and _felt_ what her entire existence was supposed to have been. She was a goddess, born out of aether, cursed and blessed with immortality. She explored the world for millennia, taking different forms as she flew with birds, danced with mortals, and spoke with the various pantheons that rose and fell. She saw herself meet a version of the man before her; his hair and clothes were different, but his face was exactly the same. They traveled and laughed together, talked and made love—

"Be with me, like this, forever," he whispered, as he rested above her in the torch-lit cavern that went on and on into impenetrable darkness. She was in her true form now, a divine beauty of a woman that lay catching her breath on the dark soil. This wasn't an illusion; she felt the warmth of his body complimenting her own, and in the back of her mind, she knew that everything he had said about their life, past and present, was true. She wasn't sure why her silly mortal form had forgotten him, but she knew that breaking his heart was the only fair decision. The goddess had him sit up with her.

"I love you. You were right, we belong together." He smiled, and kissed her. Then she stabbed him with a dagger she'd conjured, as soon as he pulled away. The god gasped, more from the pain or the shock, she wasn't sure. "But this wasn't how it's supposed to happen. The humans deserve more. They all do." She watched her love fade away into nothingness, and then the torch blew itself out.

\---

 _In the beginning, there was Nun, nothingness_ , she told herself, now afraid and alone in an empty void. Well, as lonely as one can be when they're pregnant and ready to go into labor. She waited and waited and waited and waited and then screamed as she, whose actions would later be attributed to Chaos, Ra, Nut, and many others, released the spark of all. Her divine magic poured out of her, shaping the reality of the cosmos. She saw the universe come into being before her, as a separate thing, almost like a large extradimensional blanket that she had tossed on the ground. Tired and nearly reduced to inanimate dust, she watched the proceedings from afar. There was a place to rebirth the universe, left at its very center for when the time came, _good_. _That meant she could focus on Earth_. She watched her love come into being, worshipped as Horus and others, as he'd shown her. While with the Greeks, he gained the power of truth and prophecy, which made him weep. Now he knew how hard his path to love would be.

She watched him in particular for years, decades, centuries. It was curious how he alone remained after each pantheon either was destroyed or left the planet to try and find other sentient beings. Oddly enough, his affairs with others never upset her. It was seeing his secret despair and loneliness that she hated so much. He knew she was somewhere, and yet he, a god with immense power, could not find her. She couldn't go directly to him, as she was too weak. So, when he assumed a mortal form, died, and did not appear in the spiritual world alongside she and the deceased, she decided to become human, giving up her power and memories of divinity in exchange for a single human life.

Something went wrong, or rather, not as planned. When her first life ended, she died, and was reincarnated but still without her power, memories, or lover. She went through cycle after cycle, occasionally having a family. Though she was blissfully unaware of all the grief she'd endured, she still felt like a little piece of her was missing, like maybe her earthly experiences weren't all she was destined to have. 

She finally understood in her last lives. In one, she had strange dreams that seemed real and imaginary at the same time. In another, she heard whispers during the day, and felt a pressure upon her, like the weight of someone else holding her. In another, she could see and hear the dead, who observed the earth the way she once had: _quietly, without much action on their part_. These people, who might have been called gifted, possessed, or god-sent, had she revealed her abilities to others, knew for a fact that something was missing. She traveled with her last lives, inexplicably drawn to certain faces and things she could never possibly have.

Then, as the universe was to be sucked up and spat out again, she died. Her spirit was shoved back through the veil, and into familiar arms. They were not alone, as everyone else who had transcended was there in the odd space, too. That didn't matter. She had found him again, and he had found her. Both remembered everything and needed nothing else; experiencing all, each other was the last great adventure.

"You just had to do it your way, didn't you?" he asked with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a dream. There's a lot of Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and Norse stuff hidden in here, plus some quasi-hypothetical science that got twisted around (the Big Bang *wink wonk*, black holes). 
> 
> Honestly, I like the idea of all religions being true, and of everything existing in different forms. I also like love.


End file.
